Saviors Return
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Here you go raine! What happened during that time the digidestined went back to seal away the powers of darkness. A evil from Genni's past returns and plans to use the digidestined as his pawns to take over the digital world.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is our baby gift to raine, we wish you nothing but health and happiness with your ever growing family

A/N: Raine ask and ye shall receive.Consider this our baby gift to raine; we wish you nothing but health and happiness with your ever-growing family.As always I beg you for feedback…

This is the sequel to 'Unlikely Savior' so if you haven't read it I suggest you check it out.The story takes place when Genni calls them back to seal off the digiworld with their crests; they never said what happened so I came up with my own ideas.Please let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer:I don't own them; they are the property of really big companies who have a lot of money.

Saviors Return:

Inside a secluded cave in the hills of Spiral Mountain a dark angle sat tending to her fire staring at the torn and tattered picture she had given just a few months ago.Her black fingers ran over the brightly colored inks as her red eyes read the words at the bottom over and over 'Thank you my savior'.

The digidestined of Hope had made this for her while he was her prisoner, her pawn to get Angemon to do what she wanted.Her plan had backfired when Piedmon had found out what she was up too and as a result nearly cost the boy his life.Ever since that day she had been in seclusion living her life out in the solitude she thought that she deserved.

Lady Devimon carefully put the picture back wanting to preserve it as long as she could.Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end and her warrior senses began to scream of evil.Her eyes shot to the door while she spread her wings ready to attack, she hadn't felt and evil like this since Apoclimon had been around.

"My my aren't we tense?" the hooded figure teased as he entered the small cave, his black cloak hiding his features.She narrowed her eyes preparing a Darkness Wave should she need it "What do you want?" she demanded.

The figure let himself into her home sitting down on a small pile of leaves that she used as a chair."So this is where you are hiding yourself," he mused looking around ignoring her anger "how the mighty have fallen.You go from the Imperial Palace to this and all because you had to get a heart at the last moment".

Lady Devimon chose to shake off his comment as she once again asked her question "What do you want and who are you?"

"Ah I see there is no deterring you," he said pulling back his hood to reveal brown hair and dark eyes.He took pleasure in the horror that was written across her face when she saw his own."Genni?" He chuckled "No and if you ever call me that again I'll kill you" he said his tone dropping to dangerous levels "now sit down and listen to what I have to say".

She looked at him with contempt "I answer to no one or haven't you learned from what happened to Piedmon".He stood up and grabbed her by the throat before she had time to launch her bats "My name is Maliki, Genni is my younger brother making that the only thing we hold in common.I unlike my delusional brother believe that the digiworld is a prize to be won and ruled by those who have the power to do so…I have that power".

He had lifted her off the ground forcing her to flap her wings to get the leverage to breath "So why are you so special?Many before you have made that claim and each one has fallen to the digidestined".Maliki was waiting for her to ask this, he loved to show his genius off whenever he could and now he could show it in all its glory with his master plan.

"I'm so glad you asked that my dear" he said setting her down but still keeping hold of her throat he knew that a animal was most dangerous when it was backed into a corner."Now my beloved little brother has come up with the insane idea that he can block out the powers of darkness with the powers of the digidestined brats.But every coin has two sides, if he can block out the powers of darkness I can twist them to block out the power of light".

As he rambled the true severity began to hit the dark angel, if he succeeded the digiworld would be at its knees and in the palm of his hand.Yet one thing came to the forefront of her mind "What do I have to do with this?"Maliki looked at her surprised that she had spoken because he was still detailing his plan out."My dear you are an essential piece of my puzzle" he answered leaving one train of thought for the other "The digidestined now trust you because you saved their precious little child of hope and thanks to that little detail you are going to lead them right to me.Once I have them I will twist their virtues to my needs turning courage into cowardice, friendship to foe, love to hate, knowledge to insolence, reliability to betrayal, sincerity to distrust, light to darkness, and hope to despair".

"I will never help you," she hissed spitting into his face with as much malice as she could muster.He didn't even flinch at her actions or words "Yes you will" he whispered into her ear before his fingers hit the right vein on her neck to cause her to fall into unconsciousness.As her body fell limp he gathered her into his arms cradling her like a baby.When he turned to leave a tattered paper caught his attention long enough for him to grab it.His dark eyes studied it carefully as the bright colors leapt off the page at him "My dear you will work better than I could have ever dreamed" he said taking her and her prized possession away.

Taichi Kaymia, leader of the digidestined and bearer of the crest of courage, slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by the blinding sunlight of the digital world.He let out a groan and rolled over pushing himself up high enough to evaluate his surroundings.He was in a meadow at the base of Spiral Mountain just outside of Puppetmon's reconfigured forest.This was a little hard to understand at the moment for just minutes ago he and the other digidestined had gathered in the part as per Izzy's request, apparently Genni had sent a very important email that they all needed to see.

As his senses came back to him he began to do a headcount of the other digidestined.Kari was the first one he looked for his heart beating faster every second her fate was unknown.His worried eyes fell upon her sleeping form tucked behind a rock a few feet away from him.He carefully crawled over pulling her into his lap checking her over relieved when her eyes fluttered open and her hands clutched his shirt for comfort.

"Its okay" he soothed resuming his search for his friends.The clicking of keys led him to Izzy up and already on his laptop; Joe sneezed not to far away mumbling something about allergies before cleaning his glasses.Mimi and Sora popped up next rubbing their heads helping each other to stand and make their way to Izzy and Joe.That only left Matt and TK and the leader didn't have to look for them long.

"Are you all right?" a concerned voice asked.Tai turned to find the last member of their group coming up the hill.Matt cleared the hill his compassionate blue eyes checked over each on of his friends before returning to his brother huddled in his arms. Tai gave a small smile "I'm fine and so are the others, what about you two?"

Matt sat down next to him adjusting TK in his arms allowing the younger boy to look around at his friends "I'm fine but I think TK's a little shaken up he landed in a pond".It was then Tai noticed the smaller boy was dripping wet and his shakiness was well founded due to the fact the kid could barley swim and had a history of being dumped in the water.

"Izzy I think you had better tell us what Genni said in that email" Joe said peering over the red heads shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the screen.Izzy continued to work of his computer off in his own world.Mimi rolled her eyes "Joe you have to make sure you have his attention first" she said knowingly going up to his ear and letting out a ear piecing screams sending him a few feet in the air out of surprise.

He composed himself as the others stifled laughs "I was awake you didn't have to blow out my eardrums" he said settling back in front of his computer."Well if you answered Joe's question I wouldn't have done that" she huffed throwing her hair over her shoulders for emphasis.He merely rolled his eyes and turned to his companions with a curious expression silently asking for the question to be repeated.

Joe complied with a slight annoyance in his voice "As I said before what did that email from Genni say?"It was Izzy's turn to look annoyed "I was getting to that just give me a nano second…there" he finished pulling the short message up onto the screen.The others gathered around"Digidestined a new evil is threatening to take over our world and we are once again in need of your services.I will give you a day to prepare for the trip and the digimon will be there to greet you when you arrive.Genni" Tai read quickly.

"I got this email three hours ago so either time has been once again been thrown off or Genni didn't bring us here" Izzy said a small bit of dread keeping into his voice.Deep down he was worried about the elder guardian, he was a lot like the curious boy and he looked up to him.

As Izzy mused TK looked up at Matt with his innocent blue eyes "Where's Patamon the message said the digimon would be here".Matt wasn't sure how to answer his little brother, the fact that the digimon weren't there to greet them led him to believe some other force had pulled them in.Not wanting to scare his brother he answered carefully "They probably just stopped for a snack and will be here soon don't worry".

That seemed to satisfy the younger as he finally pulled himself out of his brothers arms and to Kari's side "Lets go play" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the open space leaving the older digidestined to figure out the puzzle.Matt and Tai watched the two like hawks, between the two never letting the bearers of hope and light out of their sight.

"So what do we do?" Sora asked getting the ball rolling "we could make camp here and wait for the digimon to come for us, but that's assuming Genni brought us here".Tai picked up her line of thinking "Or we can try to find Genni by ourselves, and that means wandering around the digiworld without protection".Five sets of stunned eyes fell on the leader; for the first time in his life he was thinking things through.

"What?" he questioned seeing the stunned looks on his friends faces "Look even I wouldn't wander around here without protection especially when we don't know who the enemy is.I want to camp here until Izzy can get a hold of Genni".

The remaining digidestined sat in the silence before Matt spoke for the group "Okay we stay here until we hear from Genni or the digimon.So lets get a camp going from the looks of it night will be coming soon and no one wants to be wandering in that forest when its dark".Everyone nodded in agreement falling back into their old routines and old jobs as if they hadn't been away at all.Little did the digidestined know two pairs of eyes watched from the cover of the forest.

Just before the digidestined arrived Genni lounged in his over stuffed chair in front of his fireplace reading one of the many scrolls about the digiworld.Elsewhere in the house hidden beneath the lake the eight destined digimon prepared the for the arrival of the their charges.Although they were ecstatic of their return they wished the circumstances had been better, darkness was coming and the children were the only thing that could stop it.

The guardian of the digital world put his scroll down as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.His well-trained ears picked up the digimon stopping what they were doing a few growls breaking the silence.It was then the alarms went off causing him to jump.Genni pulled his robes up and ran down the halls to his observation room.

Though the room was small he could see anything and everything that happened in the world.His dark eyes scanned the various monitors looking for the disturbance horrified when he saw the eight children lying in the meadow barely coming to their senses."They're not supposed to be here yet," he muttered flopping into his chair his fingers flying over the keys.

"What's wrong Genni?" Agumon asked as he and the other digimon crowded into the room.He didn't bother to answer the question because the digimon saw the children and let out a series of frightened gasps."They're not supposed to be her yet" Gatomon said the panic evident in her voice.The last thing the kids needed was too being unguarded.

"I know that" Genni snapped "Go to them now whoever brought them here wanted them alone, I'll contact Izzy and warn them to get to safety".Needing no further encouragement the digimon turned to leave only to be blasted back into the control panel with a shout.

Genni whirled around coming face to face with Maliki."Its you" he seethed seeing his older brother enter the room "you brought the children hear".Maliki laughed as he placed a restraining foot on Gomamon preventing him from moving if he had been awake "Yes it was me but I just want to let you know none of the coming suffering would have been necessary if you just let Piedmon do what I sent him to do in the first place".

"I knew it" Genni roared standing up careful not to hurt any of the fallen digimon "you were the one who led him to the base.But how are you here that clown sealed everyone away after I got away with the eggs".

Maliki gave him another laugh "Yes he did the ungrateful lout but I was able to pull myself out and I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago…domination of the digital world".Genni stood his ground getting ready to attack his brother "You'll never succeed Maliki the children will stop you, that is why I sent for them to seal the world away from evil like you".

"I already have; the children are here and you and their digimon are now my prisoners" he sneered sending Genni over the edge.The warrior launched himself at his brother with a battle cry prepared to stop him with his bare hands.Maliki too was prepared for this only in a different way.As his younger brother came at him he reached into his robes pulling out a long needle.Had Genni seen the needle he still wouldn't have had time to react.Genni landed on his brother full force knocking him to the ground bringing his fist up ready to pummel his elder brother when he felt a pinch in his arm and a satisfied smile on Maliki's face.

"Gottcha" he said happily as Genni's dark eyes fluttered closed and he fell to the ground joining the destined digimon in the realms of unconsciousness.

It had only taken the kids an hour to set up their temporary home and they'd moved on to preparing dinner.The fish had been found in the pond TK fell into and Matt was carefully preparing them over the fire.TK hovered at his side holding out the large leaf plate ready for the cooked fish.Izzy still worked endlessly on the laptop worried he hadn't been able to get Genni.Joe, Sora, and Mimi gathered a large supply of firewood not sure of how long they would be staying in the meadow.Tai climbed up a large tree and was using his mini telescope trying to find any sign of the digimon.

With a dejected sigh he climbed back down forced to break the news to his expectant sister.Her chocolate eyes glittered as she waited for her brother to report what he had seen "I'm sorry Kari there's no sign of them" her eyes fell and Tai went down on one knee "but don't worry they could already be in the forest and that's why I can't see them.

"Dinner" Matt called perking everyone up immediately as the mouth-watering smell reached their noses.With in seconds the hungry group of children had gathered around the fire happily munching away at their fish as if they had never been away.Their laughter echoed through the night and happy memories once again surfaced.

Day turned to night and the laughs turned to yawns as the events of the day finally caught up with them."Who wants the first watch?" Tai asked.Izzy's hand went up quickly "I'll go first I want to keep looking for Genni" he said.Tai nodded in agreement as he spoke "I'll take next then Joe and how about we have Matt finish up the night".

Joe grunted his agreement and settled into his pile of leaves bidding the others good night as he did.Matt stood moving a few feet away from the fire settling under a large tree pulling out his harmonica before settling in.TK who had been falling asleep since he had finished his dinner stumbled sleepily over to Matt who opened his arms welcoming the smaller boy.The younger settled into his arms with a content smile his eyes looking up at his brother expectantly, urging him to play the harmonica.

Matt complied putting the small instrument to his lips sending the hallowed melody across the camp lulling everyone into a peaceful slumber.He played for about fifteen minutes playing until he thought everyone had fallen asleep."Matt?" a small voice asked causing him to jump a little at the sound.Once he regained his bearings Matt gave TK a slight hug "Yeah Squirt".

"Do we have to go home after we make the bad guy go away?" he asked turning in Matt's lap to look him in the eyes.Matt was taken by surprise not sure where TK was going with it "What do you mean?"The little boy seemed to be wrestling with himself before he spoke again "I mean I want to stay here forever I don't want to go home".

Now Matt was at a total loss "TK why not, what about mom and dad?Not to mention your friends and school," he said getting worried when tears began to well in his brothers baby blue eyes "You won't be there" he stammered through the tears holding onto his brother's shirt as if it was a lifeline "I don't want to be away from you anymore.Mom doesn't know what to do when I have a scary dream or skin my knee.She doesn't play a harmonica until I fall asleep…Nearly all the other kids have their whole families look at Kari and Tai she gets to see him everyday"

The tears took over and TK buried his face in Matt's shirt allowing his brother's arms to close around him in a simple yet comforting gesture.Matt had been afraid something like this would happen.Though they had only been away from the real world for a few days they had been in the digital world much longer.In that time TK had become attached to his brother and vise versa, more so than before the divorce so when they went home it was as if TK had to go through the separation all over again.

Matt too had hurt when their parents took them their separate ways after the battle with Apoclimon but he had been slowly adjusting.TK's sobs had clammed to small sniffles giving Matt the chance to try to sooth TK "Now don't worry I've missed you too and I promise when we get home I'll talk to mom and dad to arrange to see you more often".More tears filled TK's eyes and he shook his head.

Fear now began to well in the pit of Matt's stomach "Why can't I do that?"TK looked up with watery eyes "Mom got a new job and we have to move to another district…it's even farther than where we are now".This news had totally stunned the older brother because neither one of his parents had mentioned the move.Matt pulled TK onto another hug holding him tight cooing in his ear "Listen I promise you we won't be pulled apart again, mom and dad can take turns with both of us.But for now we have to help our friends and the digital world so go to sleep…"

TK nodded content with Matt's plan and he snuggled deeper into Matt's arms finally allowing the calls of sleep to come.Matt watched as his breathing grew steady and his tiny body went limp in his arms."I was wondering what was wrong with you" he whispered brushing away a stray lock of his unruly hair "but I promise they won't pull us apart again".

The rest of the night passed without incident and as the sun peaked over the horizon the morning routine began.Izzy was the first to rise eager to resume his search for Genni.He opened his dark eyes scanning the campsite a faint smile on his face as he looked over his friends.Joe curled up around his medical bag, Mimi talking about a manicure, Sora's gentle smile, Kari safely curled up against Tai, and TK settled in Matt's arms.

"Morning Matt" he said quietly not wanting to wake the others yet.The blonde looked up from his brother offering a small smile as his greeting "Shouldn't you be sleeping" he replied in the same tone. 

Izzy shook his head "I want to find Genni, the fact that the digimon haven't come yet has me really worried".

"As you should be," a cruel voice boomed over the small camp casting his shadow over the children.The two boys looked to the source of the voice feeling conflicting emotions coursing through their veins.The source of the shadow was a man with brown hair and dark eyes, bearing a remarkable resemblance to Genni.The only problem is a sense of evil seemed to reek from the man.

"We have company" Matt shouted getting to his feet adjusting TK in his arms, without their digimon he was his last line of defense.The sleeping digidestined were on their feet only seconds after waking, Maliki's dark power sending shivers up their spines.Tai pushed Kari to Sora taking his position at the front of the digidestined "Who are you?" he shot.

Maliki rolled his eyes "Must I go through this every time I go to capture someone.I am Maliki your beloved Genni's older brother and future ruler of the digital world".

The children looked at him as if he had grown three heads out of his stomach "You and what army" Tai yelled hearing Mimi retort behind him to herself "Famous last words".

Apparently Maliki had heard her too "Yes my dear they are however I give you the option of coming quietly, trust me if you do you will save yourself a lot of unneeded pain" once again defiant looks answered him "I warned you…Mechanorimon take them" he said coldly pointing to the digidestined.Out of the woods six of the robot like digimon appeared their eyes red and uncaring as the fixed on their targets.

Maliki himself led the charge giving the digidestined mere seconds to plan an escape.Seconds wasn't nearly enough time and only one plan formed itself "Scatter" Tai yelled returning to his sister's side gathering her into his arms.The digidestined did as they were told each one running a different way sending the Mechanorimon into action.Long silver tentacles came out of the machine like digimon seeking out the children like an octopus capturing its dinner.

Mimi ran toward the forest that surrounded their camp seeking sanctuary among the trees thanking her lucky stars that she wasn't in a dress.She risked a glance behind her seeing the attacking digimon closing in its tentacles shooting at her.A terrified scream escaped her throat as the cool metal wrapped around her waist pulling her away from the safety of the forest mere inches from the tree line.

Joe heard Mimi's cries his dark eyes widening in horror as it died away.He turned his head to the source of the cry just in time to see the bearer of sincerity pulled off the ground wrapped in the digimon's tight grip."Mimi no" he cried abandoning his escape to get to her aid.Although his intentions were noble it let to his downfall.The Mechanorimon used this to its advantage snatching Joe up as he frantically changed direction.

Izzy heard a surprised gasp at his side as Sora watched two of their friends fall."They got Mimi and Joe," she panted looking at the computer genius pain filling her eyes."Then we can't let them get anymore of us" he replied determinedly his dark eyes catching the glint of metal shooting at them.He grabbed Sora's hand pulling her to the ground letting the arm sail harmlessly over their heads.Sora let out a sign of relief only to have it fade into a squeak when she tried to pull herself up feeling herself held back.She looked down at her ankle and saw the digimon had indeed managed to snare her along with Izzy. 

The genius kicked his legs furiously trying to free himself from the iron grip with no success.The digimon looked at him as if he was an annoying mosquito before pulling them up letting them dangle by their feet as he took them to his master.Maliki looked on with glee he had half of them and it only took a few minutes leaving the strongest and little ones.That meant it was time for his secret weapon, he put his fingers to his lips letting out a loud whistle that echoed for miles summoning his dark angel.

Tai and Kari suffered the same fate seconds later after Tai tripped over a rock falling to the ground hard.He had tired to shield Kari from the machine but only succeeded for a few seconds.The digimon weaved around Tai's protective stance gathering them both up in one fail swoop.

Matt knew who had been taken and had silently vowed that he would get them back or die trying.TK kept quiet in his arms taking in the situation with his blue eyes.The bearer of friendship heard the whistle as well as the skittering of his pursuer getting closer and the cruel reality began to set in…there was no way he could outrun the thing.He glanced down at TK knowing if he couldn't get away he was going to make sure his brother did."TK listen I want you to do something for me".

TK tore his eyes away from his friends to look his brother in the eyes getting worried when he saw the look that was there.Love and determination."TK I'm going to let that thing get me but right before he does I'm going to let you go and when I do you are too run as fast as you can into the forest.Hide there until someone comes to get you".

The younger blond shook his head vigorously "I won't leave you" grabbing a fistful of Matt's shirt "and you can't make me".Matt heard the tentacle coming at them and desperately pushed TK of him as the metal wound around his frame pinning his arms to his side.TK let out a scream and ran at his brother ignoring his protests to run away.Matt could feel on of the arms binding him moving away to go after TK.

He seemed oblivious of the oncoming danger with all his thoughts of getting back to his big brother.A long slender black arm wrapped around him little frame pulling him off the ground away from the Meckanorimon's grasp.Matt let relief run through his body when he saw Lady Devimon pull his brother away.Though she was a viral digimon she had proven herself to the boy by protecting TK and saving him from Piedmon.

Matt's trust shattered when she landed at their attackers side sadness filling her eyes but a satisfied smile on her face.

Maliki let out a triumphant yell as she took to the skies for all eight digidestined were now in his.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay this was merely the introduction to test the waters and see how well it was accepted so tell me if you want more and what you to see.Also just a heads up we will be leaving on vacation next week and we will try to post one more chapter of each of our stories but we won't make any promises so don't think we died or anything.We always check email so feel free to contact us with requests of suggestions.


	2. Bad to Worse

A/N: Okay here's part two thank you sooo much for your patience I've had to work a little more than usual and school has start

A/N: Okay here's part two thank you sooo much for your patience I've had to work a little more than usual and school has started so I'm not able to write as often as I like.Anyway as always keep up the feedback and as always let me know if there is anything you want to see happen.

FYI- I did manage to post new chapters of Power Hungry and Divergence when ff.net was being reworked so if you missed them be sure to check them out.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Lost Souls-

Lady Devimon could feel TK struggling in her arms as she took to the skies flying along with Maliki and the other captured digidestined.Her heart was aching because of what she had done but the consequences made her blood run cold._"You will do what I say or I'll merely kill them all starting with that Angemon you've grown so attached too…and mark my words you will hear their anguished screams until the day you die"._

_ _

So feeling she had no other option the dark angel caved to his will."I thought you were our friend" TK said quietly as he stopped struggling realizing that his efforts were in vain.She couldn't tell him the truth so she chose to put on her icy mask and ignore his question all together, which hurt the boy even more.

Tears welled in his eyes "Angemon will stop you, he'll never let you get away with this".Again a ping of regret ran through her heart for the children had no idea their digimon were in stasis…all but one that is.Maliki had kept one of them out but still hadn't told her which one.Unfortunately Maliki had been listening in on their conversation and decided to drive another emotional dagger through his captives hearts.

"Your little guardians as well as Genni are in no position to help you," he said cruelly bringing his hands up as the imposing lab came into view.

He had made no effort to hide his base its walls about 20 feet high and made of the finest of chrome digiziod steel making it impervious to any attack.The doors were made of the same metal and engraved with an iron fist clutching the digital world.

Maliki's hands began to glow with a black light that sent shivers through everyone's spines.The black light triggered the lock opening the compound that looked more like a prison than a lab.

Mechanorimon lined the walls spaced a mere two feet apart each one armed with lasers ready to cut down anyone who breathed wrong.The digimon holding the digidestined landed following faithfully behind their master who again led them through steel doors slamming the door with an authoritive thud behind him.

The hall was blacker than the darkest of nights "I know every inch of my lab thus enabling me to keep it in total darkness should I see fit" he said proudly not revealing his other reason for keeping is so dark.If his test subjects couldn't see their chances for escape fell greatly.

Izzy however was keeping track, not of landmarks but how many steps were taken between each turn.He drilled this information into his brain keeping it fresh and accessible so the first chance they got to get out would be the only one they needed.

After what Izzy counted as fifteen total turns they arrived in what seemed to be the main lab.It too was made of the armor but large computers lined the walls each one teeming with a life of its own.

"Home sweet home" Maliki said happily once again bringing his hands up this time bringing eight clear pods from the ceiling.They were tinted in the crests colors easily identifying who was supposed to go where. The bottoms of the pods were filled with pillows, giving them a little comfort in an increasingly deteriorating situation.The digidestined were dumped into their pods and raised off the ground leaving them dangling high above the metal floor.

Tai let out an enraged cry and tried to climb the sides only to find they were slicker than black ice during an ice storm.Maliki let out an amused laugh "You didn't think I would make it that easy for you to get out now did you?Besides where would you go its twenty feet down and I'm the only one who has the power to bring you down".

"Why did you bring us here?" Matt demanded pounding on his glass for emphasis his eyes on his brother dangling ten feet away.Maliki had taken notice of this and a rush of memories came flooding back.For there was a time when he cared for Genni as much as this pair cared for each other…

The madman shook his head driving the memories away letting his ego take over.Once again someone wanted to hear his genius and he was only too happy to oblige."Take over the digital world what else" he coed."You see my brother wanted to bring you hear to seal away the darkness forever, I was honestly amazed he had figured it out before me but never the less I could never let that happen.The digital world is mine and mine alone so if he can use the power of your crests to lock out the powers of darkness why can't I do the same for the powers of light".

Izzy jumped on this quickly immediately seeing the flaw in his plan "Light can't stop light, for every action requires and equal and opposite reaction".

"Clever boy, you've honed in on the key if you give yourselves to the darkness the light will be stopped.You will receive power beyond your wildest dreams; millions will tremble at the mere mention of your names.The evilest of powers will be yours to command the world would be at your mercy".

Eight collective laughs filtered down from the small prisons and Mimi was the first to stutter and answer through her giggles "If you think we're going to do anything like that your nuts.Our crests our sacred to us and nothing…nothing will make us change that".Her normally sweet voice ended with venom in her voice and determination filled her eyes.

Maliki didn't look amused by this, in his delusional mind he had thought they would jump at the chance for power like that.So many others had before.Though he had hoped they would do it on his own he did have a plan B."I have ways of making you turn.I can learn your darkest secrets and wildest dreams if your force me to do this you will suffer pain beyond your imagination".

The digidestined cast glances to each other silently taking a vote, coming to a unanimous decision.Tai looked down his eyes narrowed "Drop dead" he said simply turning his back along with the others.

Lady Devimon could hear Maliki grinding his teeth a deep shade of red working its way up his face."I gave you a choice," he said forcing each word out "I suggest you rest up for tomorrow you will pay dearly for your defiance".

With that he wrapped his black cloak around his body once more and strutted out the door like a rooster guarding his hens.A wave of his hand summoned the angel who grudgingly followed casting one last glace at the captives sending a silent prayer that they would fine a way out on their own for she couldn't help them.

Angemon looked around his dreary cell for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had awakened.Just as when Lady Devimon had taken him he woke up in a cell as Angemon, his wings, arms, and legs all chained to the wall by chains tainted in dark magic.

He could feel the chains keeping his power in check only allowing him enough to stay in his champion form.He stopped with his chains and turned his thoughts to his digidestined.Last he knew Takeru along with the other digidestined were alone in the digital world without protection and whoever had taken him was after them.

The door creaking open turned his masked face to the door as a familiar figure walked in and a sense of déjà vu ran ramped through his body.Lady Devimon looked up at him giving him a weary smile.The angel had an idea of what was about to happen next but still allowed her to be the first to speak."I'm so sorry about this" she said the sadness evident in her voice.The tone of her voice gave him a few answers right away, one of those being she wasn't acting on her own accord.

"Then why did you bring me here?" he asked quietly trying to keep his voice tender feeling it would keep her off guard and more willing to part with vital information.

Another wave of sadness made its way across her face a look of same occupying it."He said he would hurt you and the children if I didn't" she confessed feeling part of her burden lift "because I agreed he allowed me to keep you out of stasis…in your weakened state of course".

Angemon accepted this "Who's he and what does he want with the kids?" Lady Devimon bit her lips as if debating whether to tell him, his digidestined was in danger and he did have a right to know "He's going to warp them and use them to seal out all the powers of light".

The angels blood ran cold at the revelation as the protective instincts began to take over."Set me free and let me get them out of here" he pleaded.At this she backed away shaking her head sadly "You know I can't do that" she said walking out and closing the door.Once out she lowered her head and let Maliki's words comfort her._The chains will drain his power and force him to depend on you for his every need.I believe humans call it the Florence Nightingale affect, where the patient falls in love with his caregiver.Give it time and everything you want will be yours._

_ _

Oddly enough she found comfort in this and smiled letting her virus side back out.Angemon would be hers and hers alone; it would only take a little time.

In the cell Angemon lowered his head in defeat closing his eyes he would have to save his strength and if he got lucky would be able to use it to escape.

Night had fallen over the digital word, the sun dipping below the horizon bringing the shadows out of their hiding places.Word of the digidestines capture had spread like wild fire leaving many of the inhabitants wondering if the sun would ever rise again.Deep with in Maliki's fortress the digidestined slept exhausted from the day's events.All but two were tucked into a tortured sleep.Matt and Tai sat awake in their pods watching their friends as they slept.

"So what do we do now?" Matt asked not breaking his gaze from his brothers sleeping form.Fear welled in his stomach, fear for his brother for he was his greatest weakness.'Will he hurt TK to get me to turn?What will he do to get the little boy to turn?' he thought turning away to address Tai.The blonde knew the same thoughts had to be going through the leaders head, with Kari at the forefront of his mind.

Tai looked up with a weary sadness filling his chocolate eyes "I really don't know Matt.We've never been in this much trouble before, I mean this is the first time all of us have been captured and without the digimon no less".

Matt knew what he said was true someone had always made it out and was able to formulate a rescue."Tai I'm scared" he confessed in a quiet whisper feeling a weight fall off his chest "It doesn't take a evil mad man to figure out my weaknesses and I don't want him to hurt TK in order to get to me".

"I'm scared too" Tai responded in the same shaky voice "She's only eight and she's in the battle between good and evil, darkness and light.I know he said he'll make us suffer for not obeying but will he hurt them to do it…"

The bearer of friendship could only listen and hold back his tears "Tai if it comes down to that I will sell my soul to the greatest of evil to save him".The leader could only agree he too would do the same a hundred times over "I know you would but lets get a little sleep and pray it doesn't come to that".The two boys settled into their pillows taking one last look at their siblings assuring them one last time they were safe before surrendering to the calls of sleep themselves.

Dawn broke sooner than anyone was ready for as the first rays of sunlight brought them back to the cruel reality of their situation.No sooner had the eight captives opened their eyes than their captor appeared bounding into the room happily as if he had had at least ten cups of coffee, on top of a few hand fulls of espresso beans.Lady Devimon followed moments later only her eyes no longer held the guilt of betrayal but the fire of a digimon on a mission.

"Good morning children I trust you slept well" Maliki chirped happily as he turned his computer on its hum sounding like music to his ears.When he received no answer to his question he continued his work without a word leaving them to wonder what he was doing, building the ever-growing tension in their hearts.He was enjoying every moment and decided it was time to take it up a notch.

"Now I'll give you one last chance to come over on your own before I get ugly" he said looking up at them expectantly.Once again the defiant stares answered his question "Then you have brought upon yourselves the oncoming pain".Maliki pushed one last button on his panel bringing up a nasty looking metal chair from the center of the floor.

Metal restraints were attached firmly to arm rests as well as the legs.The middle held thick leather bindings opened and waiting for its first occupant.On top of the chair stood a mounted headgear with blue sparks flashing out every few seconds.Maliki rubbed his hands together with a malicious smile he had designed the chair himself making sure his victims couldn't escape even if they wanted too.The sparking headgear had the ability to go into the deepest recesses of the victim's minds telling Maliki anything he wanted to know.

Dark eyes peered upward studying each of the children who were trying to hide their fear, though little actions gave them away.Mimi held her trembling hands tight trying to hide the shakes, Joe kept polishing his glasses, so much so the others were worried he would pop the lenses out.Izzy drummed his fingers on his lap absenting mindedly tapping the keys of his missing laptop, Sora merely bit her lip careful not to bring up blood.TK and Kari both held firm although their eyes would water and a rouge tear made its way down their cheeks every so often.It was Matt and Tai however who were having the hardest time.Their eyes constantly moving between their siblings and the chair.

"Who should be first?" he mused bring his hands up taking control of the pods "The little ones you seem so fond of".As he spoke the two pods began to lower to the floor eliciting cries from Matt and Tai.The pods rose again "Or the leader", this time Tai began to move down only to go up again after a few feet.For a few agonizing seconds Maliki randomly brought all eight up and down individually until Lady Devimon grew impatient "Get on with it already" she snapped her thoughts on the angel just a few hallways away ready for her to hand feed him his breakfast, whether he wanted it or not.

He gave her a look of mild annoyance before going back to his work "You" he said pointing at Izzy pulling the glass like bowl down "Genni's favorite".The kids gave a gasp of horror with Tai once again trying to climb out.

The pod touched the ground gently and Maliki reached in pulling the boy out by the collar of his shirt roughly, like a handler pulling out a mouse to feed a snake.The red head kicked his legs furiously hitting nothing but air.Maliki shoved him into the metal, the restraints fastening the second the pressure of a body was felt.Izzy struggled hard as he felt the cool metal clasp against his forehead and the pain exploded.

An agonized cry echoed off the metal walls and into the forest surrounding the compound.Izzy could feel the magic working its way though his memories going deeper and deeper to the ones he thought he had forgotten.The memories of the digital world, his adoptive parents, his real parents.That was when it stopped and a large hand fasted to his chin forcing him to look into dark eyes belonging to Maliki.

His vision was blurred with tears and his entire body throbbed in pain as Maliki shook his head "Parents, you want to know who your real parents are" he said slowing making sure his words made it through the boys pain.Izzy knew that was what he wanted to know more than anything in the world but he knew that he couldn't risk the digital world for it."Answer me?" Maliki screamed slapping the boy hard.

Izzy looked up "Yes but I won't risk the digital world or the safety of the others for that knowledge" he said his voice full of pain.Maliki just laughed activating the contraption once more "You will change your mind…let round two begin".

Screams once again filled the air as digidestined began to beg him to stop their tear-filled pleas falling on deaf ears.Deeper within the compound was a large room with eight stasis tubes holding the seven destined digimon and Genni in the deepest of slumbers.The one containing Tentomon began to shake and a single tear slipped out of the guardians closed eye.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Raine I'm so sorry that took so long, school kept getting in the way.However everyone tell me what you think I really do enjoy feedback.And as always if there is anything you want to see happen let me know must suggestions get in.


	3. 

A/N: Raine please forgive me for taking so long with this part, I ran into some writers block and needed to get other ideas out of my head.  Hell's Hauntress glad to see you liked this one, it seemed very few people did and I will hold you to your side of the bargain.  As for the rest of you readers thanks for your continued support and please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Lady Devimon stepped into the darkened lab looking over the room carefully.  Maliki stood at his computer running over the information he had gathered from each of the children.  He noticed her entrance but didn't turn to see her merely speaking instead "So has the angel come around?" he asked in a bored voice.  The dark angel decided to let it slide.

"No, he needs a little more encouragement" she said, "I need Takeru".  Maliki stopped his typing to glare at her but the glare faded away and a cruel smile crossed his face "Take him now before his brother wakes up, the disappearance of the young one may be just enough to send Yamato over the edge to our side".  The virus in Lady Devimon stirred again and a wicked smile crossed her face "Let me know when he's about to wake I want to see it".

Maliki nodded and waved his hands quickly bringing the pod holding the Bearer of Hope down without a sound.  Lady Devimon scooped up the boy noting the dried tears on his face placing a hand over his mouth should he wake.  "What was his deepest desire?" she asked curiously wondering what could ever upset the happy child.  Once again the madman smiled "He comes from a broken home, parents splitting up when he was very young, taking him from his beloved big brother, and all he wants is for his family get back together".

'That's why they try to stay together' she thought leaving the room without another word to Maliki leaving too his work.  Once she was out of sight she let out a sigh of relief that she had gotten away with it "One down seven to go" she whispered too the slumbering Digidestined in her arms "Angemon will take care of you".  For now she was safe playing both sides of the fence, but how much longer she would go undetected was up to the Fates.

Angemon lay on the small cot in his cell staring at the door waiting for it to open.  He could hear the heeled footsteps of Lady Devimon coming too his cell, probably with one of his meals.  He had been locked away so long he had no idea where he was, how long he had been there, or where his digidestined was.  One thing he did know was the other guardians had been put into stasis and Genni's brother was trying to turn to children evil in order to take over the world.

He was forced from his thoughts when the squeaky door to his cell opened and as he had thought Lady Devimon entered carrying a small bundle.  Angemon's heart fell when he saw the golden blonde hair shimmering against her gray skin.  "I thought you'd want a show of how serious I am about you becoming mine" she had forcing her voice cold and evil just as it had been the first time she had attacked the chosen children.  As she spoke she could sense the panic growing his body, his wings twitching in their restraints.

"You haven't…" he began in a shaky voice moving as far forward as the chains would allow.  "No he's just sleeping…Maliki put them all through his machine to learn there dreams and weaknesses, its very painful and over a long period of time can cause death.  Now that you know that I have a proposition for you.  If you agree to become my mate I will allow little Takeru to stay here in this cell with you rather than give him back to Maliki".

The angel looked down at his digidestined his heart pounding on the one hand he would be protecting Takeru from a terrible fate but on the other by giving himself to the dark angel he would be betraying his heart…a heart that was already bound to another.  Angewomon was his soul mate, bound mind body and soul.  The mere thought of leaving that behind was devastating…but duty was duty and Takeru was his duty.

Another thought crossed his mind; he may be able to give his love one last gift.  "I'll do it," he said pulling off his helmet for the first time revealing his stunning blue eyes to the world "I'll do it if you bring Kari as well".  Lady Devimon was speechless so entranced by the angels hidden beauty that she would have brought him Maliki's head if he had asked.  It was only TK stirring in her arms that brought her coherent thoughts back and the words to her mouth "Done".

Angemon let out a sigh of relief holding out his arms for TK.  Lady Devimon carefully handed him off not surprised that once the boy was out of her arms Angemon retreated to the back of his cell once more wrapping his chained wings around the bearer of hope giving him a cocoon of love and protection.  Assured TK was okay he spoke again holding his hand out taking hers gently in his own "When Kari is here I will do all you ask" he said kissing her palm before letting go.

Happy shivers raced up her spine as she forced herself to hold her composure for the seemingly endless walk out the door.

Matt's eyes slowly opened pain ravaging his body with every slight movement.  So with that knowledge he only moved his eyes scanning the other pods floating among his.  Izzy was up rubbing his temples his eyes closed trying to fend off the pain, Joe, Sora, Mimi, and Tai still slept their eyes squeezing tighter from the pain that breathing brought.  Kari was sitting up tears streaming down her face as she held her knees rocking herself.  His heart began to break and he forced his body to roll over to make sure TK wasn't in the same state.

A scream ripped through his throat when he saw there was no pod next to his containing his brother, only empty air.  "Maliki where is he!" Matt yelled forgetting his pain and standing up banging on the glass, TK had just gone through the torture and if luck held out not again until the next day "Answer me or you'll regret the day you were born!"  The shouting had awakened those still sleeping, the digidestined keeping quiet allowing Matt to get his questions answered.

Maliki came into the room laughing, "I was wondering when you were going to wake…"

"Shut up and bring me my brother" Matt yelled once again hitting his glass so hard it finally cracked.  For a brief moment Maliki looked surprised for the glass was made of the strongest material in the digital world and not even an angels attack could break through it.  But he quickly recovered his composure "Your brother is none of your concern…"

"He's my brother, my concern!"

Maliki could tell the boy was blind with love and grief and ready to do anything, anything as in joining his cause "I'll give him back if you join…" It wasn't Maliki's day for finishing sentences only it wasn't Matt interrupting him this time it was Lady Devimon "Now now Yamato settle down" she chided shooting him a cold glare pulling Maliki aside.

The madman looked at her ready to kill "I almost had him" he seethed.  She merely ignored him "Yes you did but thanks to his little burst of emotion up there Gabumon is about to break free and I don't know how to stop it".  A curse escaped his lips his thoughts of claiming one of the digidestined going down the tubes especially if one of the megas got loose "I'll get Gabumon you take care of the rest".

Lady Devimon bowed with respect "Before you go I do have some good news, Angemon will be mine if I bring him Hikari as well".  Maliki looked at her nodding again having both brothers in a fit would work to his advantage and this time he could be ready if the stasis broke "Do it, but give me five minutes before you take her that way I'll be in the lab".

Maliki shot one last look at the seething Matt enjoying the digidestined screaming after him.  Lady Devimon watched him go taking to the air hovering before Matt her eyes actually taking on a sympathetic look "Calm down Takeru is safe" she said in a soothing voice "I took him to Angemon so he wouldn't be put in that chair anymore".

The anger melted away from Matt's face relief taking its place yet still tainted with distrust "He's really safe you're not lying to me".  The dark angel nodded "Angemon has agreed to become mine in return for a few favors, Takeru was one of the favors".  

"I thought all the digimon were in stasis?" Izzy stated finally speaking through his pain.  Lady Devimon shook her head "Maliki's plans haven't deterred me from my own…and now I need the final part of the bargain".  She flew over to Kari's pod her dark heart nearly breaking at the terror filled eyes that were flashing between the oncoming digimon and her brother begging for help.

Tai saw this and went into the wild mode Matt had been in minutes before "Don't you dare?" he said his voice dark hoping against hope his would scare her off.  It didn't and she scooped up the weakened girl before moving in front of Tai's pod "I'm taking her to Angemon with TK, I promise no more harm will come to her".  The looked helpless for his beloved sister was about to be taken from him, but at least she wouldn't have any more pain.  So it was with that knowledge he lowered his head in defeat "It'll be okay Kari" he said pressing his hand to the glass "I promise everything will be all right".

Despite knowing she was going to a safer place she struggled hard in Lady Devimon's grasp "Please don't take me from my brother" she begged when Lady Devimon ascended to the floor holding her tight fighting tears of her own.  "Trust me little one this is what's best".

As Lady Devimon flew away Sora's gentle voice attempted to sooth the distraught brothers.

"Angemon will protect them but now I'm confused, who's side is she on?" the bearer of love asked creasing her eyebrows looking to Izzy out of habit more than anything else.  Not surprisingly the genius was way ahead of her the possibilities running through his hear turning into organized thoughts "Her own" she said confidently "She's playing both sides of the fence.  One that keeps Maliki from doing whatever he was going to do to her to get her to cooperate and the second is helping us.  Just today's she's gotten TK and Kari out of here and away from the torture and dropped a hint on what could help us escape".

Now Joe was confused he may have been half asleep from the interaction but was sure he would have picked out a hint to escape "I don't follow she didn't say anything about escape".  Mimi and Matt nodded their agreement never sure where Izzy was going with a theory.

"When she said Gabumon was escaping because of the jump in Matt's emotions," the red head replied his voice growing excited "It doesn't matter that the digimon are in stasis they still respond to our thoughts and emotions, so our pain over the past few days has been their pain.  Matt's anger a few moments ago was Gabumon's if our digimon get enough they'll be able to break free".

For the first time in days smiles spread across the captives faces "Now that we know that how do we do it?" Mimi asked nearly shattering the frail hope they had created.  Izzy didn't answer shaking his head "I don't know but give me time".

Tai looked at the doors leading in expecting them to open at any time "Time is something we don't have, I can feel myself getting weaker with every session".  The others nodded in agreement for their resolve was firms but their bodies were giving out at darkness was at their door.

Kari continued to whimper in Lady Devimon's arms as the moved through the halls of the massive complex every step farther away from her brother.  The young girl couldn't explain why she was so attached to her brother right now; perhaps the endless pain or it was her darkest fear…losing her brother.  She hadn't been with the digidestined long but had watched TK and Matt interact with each other and how every moment they had was precious.

Kari loved her brother more than anything and looked up on him, her protector.  The mere thought of him not in her life make her shake even more and a fresh wave of tears to come.  And it was when that wave came that Maliki came out of the chamber holding the digimon.  Seeing her tears brought a cruel smile to his lips and his arms out to pluck her from the dark angels hold.

Lady Devimon looked with narrowed eyes and a hiss when her prize was taken "You said she was mine" she hissed her hands itching with her dark powers wanting to be released.  Maliki walked back into the chamber "I just want her to see one last thing before she lives out the rest of her life in that cell to keep your slave in line…pity to give her up though I just found her weakness"

Maliki walked in stopping before the stasis tubes "Look child of light, look at your guardian now" he said turning her in his arms to the sight of Gatomon floating unmoving in the tube a steady beeping representing her heart beat, a beat that got stronger in Kari's presence.  "See she knows you're here" he taunted stirring her anger getting more of a reaction from the digimon.

Though Kari was young she wasn't dumb and picked up on the reaction quickly turning her thoughts to what they had been doing to her and those she loved over the past few days.  The love, hurt, and hope she was feeling began to run like a river through her body fueling more tears.  Maliki too pleasure in the tears until he saw what was happening…. Gatomon was stirring.

The white cat digimon's eyes where opened and narrowed especially at the sight of her digidestined in enemy hands and crying.  With a curse he threw Kari to the ground hard his fingers flying over the keys faster than the human eyes could see.  The furious motion brought forth a burst of purple liquid into the small chamber dousing the guardian just as she raised her claws above her head to strike her way free.

The claws hit the glass just as the liquid took affect sending the digimon back into her stasis.  Her claws did manage to leave a few scratches but not enough to get free but enough to send Maliki into a fit of rage.  "You little wretch" he bellowed turning to strike her getting nothing but air, Lady Devimon had gathered the girl once more into her arms.

"Now Maliki you should have been more careful," she cooed "Now if you'll excuse me I want to get my reward from this venture".  

"This is not a joint venture" the ancient seethed "I am in control and if you don't remember that your obsession will die and you will be tortured so much you will be begging for death…and you have gotten a taste of what I can do too you I trust you don't want an encore".

The pain of his attack in her home came back to her, the pain that had her wishing for death and willing to betray the digidestined, her saviors.  "No master" I won't forget," she said meekly lowering her head and walking out the door more somber than before.  When she was gone the wheels in Maliki's head were turning for his plan to get the digidestined was taking longer than he had expected so long that he needed to speed it up.  

He knew their weaknesses, now he just had to utilize them.  Maliki then turned to his sleeping brother "You tried so hard to protect them brother but you failed, you failed and now I know their downfalls.  Friendship and Courage love their Hope and Light to a fault, Knowledge wants to know his true past and who his birth parents are, Reliability wants to live his life as he sees fit not in the shadow of his father, Love wants her mother to listen and understand, Sincerity fears being alone, Hope wants his family back, and Light doesn't want to lose her brother as Hope did".

Genni's unmoving form didn't respond not even with a twitch "So you see brother it is only a matter of time…and they and the digital world will be mine".  With those closing words he left for the lab he knew that there was no holding back now every session would be full throttle until they fell.

Angemon rocked TK in his arms using his wings to enfold him until he woke up.  He had merely stirred in Lady Devimon's arms before and had settled back down once he was reunited with his guardian.  With a sad sigh the angel brushed stray hairs away from his face pondering how long they would have to live like this, caged like animals him subject to a virus's every whim.  

The virus chose that moment to re-enter the chamber carrying Kari tears still soaking her delicate face.  Lady Devimon sat her down allowing her to run to the safety of her friend's arms nearly landing on TK when she jumped into his arms.  The jolt finally woke up TK with a start his puzzled blue eyes filled with joy at the sight of his digimon.

"Angemon I knew you'd save us" he said proudly looking to Kari his smile fading when he saw the look on her face "we're not saved are we?".  Kari shook her head looking to Lady Devimon giving him his clue.  The dark angel didn't allow him to speak first though knowing the words would probably give her more guilt "You are in a better place than before, here Maliki can't touch you".

TK looked at her skeptically the fragile trust he had built with her during his kidnapping was broken and she would have to do a lot more than put him in a cell to earn it back "What about Matt and the others are they coming too?"

"I'm working on it, but for now its just you two" she replied softly turning her attention to Angemon "I have done what you asked and will return in an hour we are having a quiet dinner just the two of us".  Angemon's stomach fell at the thought of it but a deal was a deal so he nodded in head in acknowledgment before turning to the digidestined.  His helmet highlighted possible injuries the worst of which being a bruise on Kari's left arm from where she was throne on the floor.

Lady Devimon knew he was done with her until the dinner date and took her leave ready to slip into the little black dress she had made for just such an occasion.  This was the beginning the rest of her life, a happy life that would soon be free of any distractions those distractions including the digidestined and Maliki.

Izzy closed his eyes as tight as he could fighting the pain as more memories shot back from the past rattling his mind.  Over the pain he could hear Maliki's cruel voice taunting, offering, anything to get him to turn.  "Come on Koushiro you're a smart boy give in and the pain will end and you will get the ultimate question answered…your past".

As much as the bearer of Knowledge hated to admit it the offer was sounding more tempting by the minute and the silky voice continued, "Yes that one question you could never figure out.  Imagine you will know what your parents looked like, where they are now, whose eyes you have, and what your first home looked like.  All that and all you must do is give yourself over to me".

The tears were coming now as Izzy willed forth his final reserves long enough to open his eyes and hiss "Never".  That single word took everything out of the young digidestined sending him back into the tortured slumber they had all been in most of their tenure.  A vile curse escaped the madman's lips as he tossed Izzy back into his holding pod already scanning to see who would be next.  

Joe and Sora had already both of them giving the same answer of defiance "I'm not getting anywhere" he muttered walking from the lab back to the stasis chamber.  No change of the digimon put him a little at ease as he walked to his collection of drugs pulling out a specific bottle reading its affects carefully before inserting two needles drawing out the liquid.  

Assured he had the right dose he strode out of the stasis chamber and down toward Angemon's cell.  Lady Devimon had taken the angel nearly a half hour ago for their candle light dinner that would some how woe him to their side.  That thought made him snort for she was a fool and had already served her purpose meaning he could kill her as soon as she became a hindrance…which meant if she kept up what she was doing would be very soon.

He came to the cell door throwing it open easily startling the two digidestined who looked to have broken part of the bench off to make weapons from.  "Nice try" he spat swooping in on them slamming the door shutting off their escape route.

"What do you want?" TK demanded stepping in front of Kari holding his arms out to guard her from danger.  Maliki chuckled "I came to give you one last chance to join me" he said taking a measured step forward "If you do you will both get what you so badly want…your families together forever".  He knew he had hit a note by the looks in their eyes "Yes forever that means not divorce, no brother's moving away to college or after a girl.  They will always be there to stop a nightmare or take you to the park, so what do you say".

Silence lingered in the small room for a few seconds and Maliki thought he had finally got them…he was wrong.

"It doesn't matter what we want," Kari said quietly from behind her small shield "we were chosen to protect this world and should it mean our lives so be it".  As she spoke both of the boys jaws feel open and TK knew what was happening, the entity that had come to her in Puppetmon's forest was back "Light will always break through the darkness Maliki, a lesson you should have learned by now".

Maliki was still too stunned for words; she was eight and talking like one of the ancients.  TK however did have something to say, "She means no" he states simply "now go away your supposed to leave us alone".

"I lied" Maliki hissed coming out of his shock bringing out the two needles "I tire of waiting for you to come so I'm going to speed up the process".  He then lunged out grabbing TK by the arm getting a scream from the young boy partly from pain partly from fear.  The needle went in quickly as TK cried out for Matt his fear getting the best of him before the needle was pulled out and he was tossed off to the side.

Kari's chocolate eyes were filled with terror; thanks to all the doctors she had seen throughout her young life she had developed a healthy fear of needles.  TK tried to get up and help her but found his legs would respond to his commands as a paralyzing darkness took him over.  Kari screamed again when her friend fell to the floor making a run for it getting feet before she met the same fate.

The door burst open as the final drops of liquid were forced into her system and Angemon soared in Lady Devimon at his heels.  The angel looked frantic his sensitive system able to pick up Takeru's fear miles away.  Untold horror ripped through his body as Maliki stepped away from the unmoving bodies "I gave you all a chance" he said simply removing his key ring.  Angemon felt his weakened power surging as his eyes rested on TK, his fist glowing in response.

"Hand of…" he screamed suddenly stopping when the chains that kept him in his celestial form were removed sending him into his rookie stage.  Patamon was in a daze for only a few moments before he regrouped firing a flurry of bubbles at the madman having not affect but to get him to laugh "Pitiful".

Turning to Lady Devimon he spoke again "Your needs were stalling by plan now gather them and follow me or you will have more than these two hanging on you conscious".  The dark angel didn't know what else to do giving Patamon a sorrowful look as she gathered the limp forms into her arms sensing nothing from the tiny pair.  Her plan had backfired in her face and now her soul wasn't the only one lost.

Angemon wasn't the only one who had responded to his partner's terror for Gatomon too was awake and this time there was no one there to stop her.

"I'm sure their fine" Mimi said ringing her hands together looking at Matt and Tai pale as death a few feet away.  They had all heard the cries and how each one was suddenly cut off with only silence following.  Matt shook his head "No they're not" he whispered his blue eyes glued to the door his soul telling him that something horrible had happened.  Therefore he wasn't surprised in the least when Maliki strode in Lady Devimon carrying two limp forms in tow.

Twin screams echoed from the bearers of Courage and Friendship knowing who they were and deep down knowing what had happened even before Lady Devimon looked up and mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. The screams gave way to tears when their pods were lowered disappearing as they hit the ground.

Being and athlete Tai could run faster but still only got to Kari only seconds before Matt got to TK.  He took her still form from the dark angel cradling her in his arms his eyes confirming what his heart already knew, she was gone.  Her heart wasn't beating and her chest wasn't moving this igniting a fire deep within the bearer of courage, a dark fire.

Matt sobbed openly pleading with TK "Come on Takeru open your eyes".  Nothing happened and the same fire spread to Matt working like a wildfire through his system obliterating the virtues he had worked so hard to protect, what was the use anymore.  

"You failed" Maliki said simply showing no remorse "you couldn't even protect your siblings, your failed your sacred duty"

High above Izzy saw what was happening "We're losing them" he said in a panic.  Sora shot him a quick look wiping away her tears "What do you mean we already did".

The genius shook his head frantically pointing to the dark auras forming around the distraught brothers "Matt and Tai the grief is too much for them and we're going to lose them".  

Sure enough Izzy was right, as the dark auras surrounding Matt and Tai grew blacker than the darkest of nights only off set by the red glowing of their eyes.  Slowly they stood gently easy their siblings to the floor as if afraid to hurt them.  Once they were standing tall their chests began to glow and their crests symbols burst forth in a blast of orange and blue light.  

The symbols hovered above their masters for a few moments before the darkness began to creep into them, distorting them until courage was cowardice and friendship was foe.  With the transformations complete the new symbols returned to their homes eliciting a dark rumble from the hallways followed by a great crash.  

Dust filled the room sending all enclosed into coughing fits forcing tears from their eyes in order so see.  Joe was the first to regain his sight with his glasses taking the brunt of the blow, but he soon found he hadn't for standing in the center of their room before their master's were the fiercest monsters ever to set foot in the digital world, one from their past the other not.

Two boned digimon knelt before Matt and Tai their pink hearts standing out against the bones their growls now quiet as they awaited orders.  Sora looked to Mimi and Mimi looked to Izzy "What now?" she breathed afraid to draw any attention their way.

Izzy had one simple answer that was now their only hope "We pray".

To Be Continued…

A/N:  Okay I know this was a really crappy part but I wanted to get it out.  It's been a long time since I wrote on this one so my original inspiration was gone.  I will continue it and hopefully the next part will be better, and Hell's Hauntress here's my part now where's yours.


	4. Out of the Dark

A/N:  Okay Hell Hauntress here you go, sorry this took so long I've been working a lot and have been trying to get other projects done before the school break is over.  Just so you know I want to see chapter 4 of yours up soon too.  Hope this lives up to your expectations.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Eyes that were once brown and blue now glowed a blood red in rage as they left the nightmare that were once their digimon to the unmoving bodies of their beloved siblings on the floor before them.  Maliki watched in awe giving himself a mental pat on the back for finally getting two of them to turn.  Clearing his throat he spoke in a careful tone knowing that if they wanted to the boys could wipe him out of existence with a mere command to their digimon.

"Now boys do you see the light of evil?" he asked watching their reactions carefully pleased when they focused on him and nodded.  "Now who are you going to take out your revenge on, for it is because of the powers of light that your beloved siblings lay before you now".  The mad man omitted the point that he was the one who had actually put them there.

In union their eyes flashed and their fists clenched "We will destroy them".  Chills ran through the digidestines spines as they heard their leader and second in command utter the cold phrase those chills turning to shakes when they looked directly at them.  Matt's eyes lingered on each one before he bent down carefully picking up his brother pushing a few stray hairs away from his pale face.  "Little Takeru" he said quietly boarding Skull Garurumon taking flight so he was level with the pods stopping before Sora.

The bearer of love stiffened up fearing he had come to kill her dismissing that notion when she saw the sadness in his eyes.  "Take care of him until I return" he said handing the limp body off.  Tears filled Sora's eyes as she pulled TK close this confirming her worse fears.  "The digital world will pay for ending their innocence" Tai said handing Kari off to Mimi "once every ounce of light is gone we will return to honor their memories".

"That's not what they'd want" Izzy said realizing the two were about to wipe out the entire digital world "They would want you to fight the darkness, not give into it.  It wasn't the light that took them it was darkness.  The genius immediately regretted his little speech when both boys hovered before him with narrowed eyes.  It was Matt who spoke in a dangerous tone "If light hadn't called them they would still be here" he hissed.

No more words were needed and the now dark digidestined flew off into the darkness of the lab to enact their revenge.  When they were gone Maliki let out a malicious cackle "That couldn't have gone any better.  Come Lady Devimon let us go watch the carnage in the viewing room…I'll bring the best clips for your viewing pleasure tonight".

When he was gone the tears finally fell in full force.  Sora held the bearer of hope in her arms letting her tears fall onto his face her soul praying for fate to step in.  Her prayers were answered when she felt a shuddering breath force its way through TK's body.  Letting out a small scream she sat him up in hopes of getting more air to his lungs hearing Mimi calling Kari's name.

The stasis chamber was in shambles as Gatomon peeked her head out from under a consol carefully.  Kari's fear had once again brought her out of the drugs affects, her instincts telling her Maliki didn't know she was a champion or he would have used something stronger.  She had watched in horror as Agumon and Gabumon made their horrific transformations into true monsters, monsters that tore apart nearly everything in their path.  Unfortunately none of the other guardian's stasis tubes were in that path.

After they had left she had Lightning Pawed her way out of her own container and now sat on the ground looking at the others.  They all looked worse for wear but the one who seemed to have the most damage was Genni.  Bruises covered his body and dried blood lined many cuts along his arms.  Gatomon ran across the debris filled floor clawing her way in.

It only took two swipes to get through before her claws broke through the glass as the green liquid flowed out nearly dousing her with its vile smell.  Genni too fell through the hole landing in a heap in the floor his breathing slow but stable.  Carefully she laid him straight shaking his body fearing broken bones.  The elder moaned his eyes fluttering opening to the steel coldness of the lab "He got us?" he said weakly his dark eyes finally falling on Gatomon.

"And the kids" she added helping his sit up "but that's not the worse of it.  I think something happened to Matt and Tai".  Genni looked at her seriously her heightened senses picking up the increased speed of her heartbeat "What kind of something?" he asked carefully noting the other shattered tubes.

Gatomon spoke her fears "I think he got them to turn because Agumon and Gabumon turned into some sort of skeleton digimon with glowing red eyes".  

"They have turned" he said simply moving to the controls before the other digimon "and if we don't hurry it will be too late for the digiworld and us".

Lady Devimon followed behind Maliki to the viewing room her emotions in a knot.  Hours ago she had been on the brink of getting everything she had ever wanted, all the power and love she could handle and now it was gone.  Gone in a few tragic seconds.  Angemon would never even look at her again because not only had his digidestined died but because had lost her leverage.  

Maliki's cool voice shattered her thoughts "My dear you look as if you thought I actually killed the little brats".  Hope shown through the clouds in her mind and shock filled her system "Why wouldn't I, I held them, there was no heartbeat no nothing".  An evil chuckle passed through his lips at that moment as he entered the viewing room "I would never throw away that much power".

Not waiting for her to answer he continued his ramblings "Those two have more power in their pinkies than you do in your whole body.  Any fallen digimon of a crest bearer if amazingly powerful but the fallen of Hope and Light are nearly unstoppable.  I have planned every move from here on out once the little ones awake to see what their brothers are doing they will fall too and then it will only be a matter of time for the rest".

Lady Devimon couldn't believe what he had just said and had to contain the part of her wanting to shout with happiness "It is a marvelous plan master" she cooed "but what if they don't fall…" she stopped her question when the screens flickered to life and what was left of Genni's lake appeared on the screen.  The crystal blue water was gone replaced with a black creator still smoldering.  The lush trees that had surrounded the lake were reduced to black sticks, many still burning the fires representing the rage and sorrow the brothers.

"You were saying" he sneered "can you imagine what they will do to Primary Village when they get there".  He fell quiet and focused his attention on the screen intent on watching every glorified minute of the destruction and from the ashes of this destruction he was going to build his new world.

Patamon huddled into a small ball trying not to throw up again.  Tears were streaming down his furry face soaking the ground beneath him though tears on the verge of turning to sobs of despair.  He had allowed himself to be taken away by Lady Devimon, allowed the two to be left alone, allowed them to die.  The sinister look of Maliki's eyes was forever burned into his memory.  Also burned there was the way his precious digidestined looked as he was taken away.

It was too much for the tiny digimon to take anymore and the rest of his dinner forced it way up his throat.  When he was done he looked around the cell his red-rimmed eyes his eyes falling on where the digidestined had fallen.  "I'm sorry Takeru," he whispered over and over praying some for some sort of divine intervention to his pain.

"He's in here," a familiar muffled voice said from outside his cell door breaking his chant but not his tears.  Pounding began on the sturdy wood putting Patamon in fear that their captors would hear.  Gatomon however didn't seem to care and bashed her way in within a few chops followed in by a worn looking Genni.  Gatomon looked at her counterpart noting the redness of his eyes "What happened?" she asked in a small voice knowing it would tie to how she was awakened.

Patamon took a shuddering breath before delivering the devastating blow "TK and Kari are gone, Maliki injected them with something…I couldn't protect them".  Tears filled the cat's eyes and her legs gave out "Can't be" she said shaking her head in disbelief.  

"Your quite right about that" Genni said in a calm tone that angered the guardian of hope, how could he be calm at a time like this.  Seeing the look he was getting he continued, "You are tied to your digidestined, if Takeru had truly died you would have gone with him.  Maliki did it to get Matt and Tai so I can assure you both TK and Kari are alive right now and probably waiting for two certain digimon to come and save them".

The tears that had been flowing stopped as if someone had turned off a faucet the tears replaced with looks of sheer determination "Then we'd better not keep them waiting" Patamon said wiping the last of his tears a thought suddenly coming to him as he walked out the door "What about the others they were all in stasis…"

"And are on their way to the lab right now" Gatomon finished holding her paw out to guide him out the door.  Without second thought or a look back they left the cell hurrying down the halls for none of them knew how long Matt and Tai would keep up their rampage and Maliki's attention.

Kari took a few deep shuddering breathes before opening her eyes, only to have the breaths nearly chocked out of her by Mimi squeezing her tight.  "Air" she muffled startling Mimi finally getting her to let go.  Again she breathed in greedily letting her eyes focus on what was around her finding herself back in the lab and back in the pod.  "I hate needles" she whined rubbing her arms laying back into Mimi's lap.

The bearer of Sincerity brushed away stray hairs "We're just happy your okay" she said soothingly getting a questioning look from the little girl.  Sora let out a sigh not wanting to tell them the next part "We thought you were dead whatever Maliki injected into you made it look it…"

"Where's my brother" TK asked not really caring how he got here his eyes scanning the room not finding any sign of the other blonde.  Finally his innocent eyes came to rest on Sora, pleading with her to tell.  She did stumbling over her own words as she spoke "Well Matt and Tai thought you were dead too and it was too much for them to handle" she began watching the tears begin to fill his eyes "and they gave into Maliki".  The tears came unhindered after that Kari muttering something about how Tai would never do that.

Both girls went into action pulling them close trying to offer whatever comfort they could in what was becoming their darkest hour.  "Can we get them back?" Kari asked through her tears her eyes turning to Izzy for answers.  The bearer of Knowledge had been wondering that same this the possibilities running round and round in his head trying to conceive every possible outcome "Perhaps" he finally said coming from his own world "There's a chance that if they see TK and Kari alive and unharmed it may bring them back.  However there is a big risk, if it doesn't Matt and Tai could destroy them with a flick of their wrists".

"Matt won't hurt me" TK said in a determined voice ignoring the fear welling within his stomach "Matt would never hurt me it doesn't matter what they did to him he's still my brother".  

No one was willing to tell him otherwise "Then we'd better figure out how to get out of here" Joe said with an exasperated sigh as he finally found himself back at square one.  

"Have you ever considered just asking for help?" a playful voice asked.  Joe nearly jumped out of his shoes when the voice registered his brain "Gomamon!" he cried plastering himself against the wall of his pod to get a better look.  Sure enough down on the floor just before his pod stood the little seal digimon grinning from ear to ear  "The one and only".

The names of the other guardian digimon soon echoed in the small chamber as Tentomon, Palmon, and Biomon hovered below their partners.  The relief in their eyes was evident though it was hindered by pain.  Izzy was right about the digimon's link with their digidestined meaning that each one had suffered each agonizing moment their digidestined had, only on a smaller level.

Tentomon and Biomon took to the air hovering over their partner's cages all to ready to get them out of there.  Sora held TK up first wanting the little boy out first.  Biomon took him carefully in her clawed feet holding on tight as she lowered him to the ground getting there the same time Tentomon did with Izzy.  Both the flyers took trips up and down until all were down gratefully stretching their legs fully for the first time in days.

After getting the muscles loose they wept their guardian up into their arms "I thought you were dead" Mimi whispered looking Palmon over for any signs of torture.  "I thought worse," the guardian said quietly hearing footsteps coming down the hall causing them all to tense up and hold their breath.  

"Calm down it's only us" Genni said calmly entering the room looking as bad as the digidestined did.  Patamon shot past him like a bullet into TK waiting arms crying all the way "I'm sorry" he wept into the little boys shirt thanking the fates for his second chance.  An innocent smile swept across his face "Its all right everything turned out okay".  This only caused more tears to fall forcing the digimon to hide his face again.

The elder looked around the room grimly his mind unable to fathom what they had been put through, his thoughts then turning to getting them as far away from this place as possible and shutting down Maliki n the process.  "First things first lets get your digivices back so we can stop Matt and Tai before they cause irreparable damage".

Sora walked over to the torture device they had each been put in her shaky hand pulling out one of the drawers and their digivices along with it.  "He needed them to make the machine work," she said with a shudder passing the devices back.  The tiny computers flickered to life as they were reunited with their masters.  Within moments of flickering to life the evolutions began bringing the Champion digimon to life for the first time in months.  

Angemon stretched his wings gratefully feeling a tug on his sash so TK could get his full attention "We need to go get Matt" he said in a determined voice.  The angel wasn't about to take on the two alone voicing his concern "I know we do but not now".  A stubborn look crossed the young boys face ignoring what the other digidestined were planning his mind on one thing "No we go now if oniisan sees me he'll stop".

"Tai too" Kari added entering the conversation holding Angewomon's hand (Don't ask me how she did its she's just there) tightly within her own.  Angemon got ready to refuse him again but make the mistake of looking down; looking down into innocent scared blue eyes that only wanted his brother.  So with an exasperated sigh he looked to his love that scooped her digidestined up into her arms spreading her wings in order to take flight.  Angemon copied her actions giving her a quick kiss for luck.

It was that movement that caught the other digidestines attention eliciting cries, "Where are you going?" Joe cried in a strangled voice watching helplessly as the angels blasted their way out of the roof.

"After Matt and Tai" Genni said panicked knowing that in their darkened state the boys might very well kill the two without second thought "and we have to stop them Matt and Tai could be to far gone…meaning despite their protective streak could kill them".  No more encouragement was needed and the chosen ran to their digimon boarding to take flight.

They had gotten no more than two feet off of the ground before a blast of pure darkness rocked the room blocking their path after the youngest.  Maliki's malicious laugh followed the explosion his frame filling the doorframe backed up my Lady Devimon.   "You really must be quiet when you're trying to escape" he taunted summoning another ball keeping everyone in place.

Genni clenched his fists in fury silently cursing Piedmon and his block for if that block was gone he could summon his own powers to fight off the madman.  But the block was there and there was nothing me could do except guide the children and protect them at all costs.  "And you have lost" he shot back his voice full of pure venom "There are four of them and one of you".

"Two" Maliki corrected stepping aside for Lady Devimon too step in.  Her eyes were glowing in their fully unholy glory and whatever notion the digidestined had of her helping them vanished with that one look.  The dark angel had seen the kiss between her love and the harlot making her blood boil in agony and jealousy.  Her thoughts turned to revenge and making him pay for his unfaithfulness, starting with killing his friends and ending with Angewomon.

She raised her hands casting her wings out unleashing her fury upon the room.  Thousands upon thousands of bats flooded from her wings reining terror upon the children sending them and their digimon diving behind anything that would protect them.  After the initial wave passed the guardians fired their first rounds of attack popping up from behind charred machinery to launch their attacks.  Like a tennis match the battle went back and forth with the digidestined loosing ground with every passing second.

Izzy winced as another wave of darkness flew over the consol he was crouched behind.  Kabuterimon did his best to shield his charge from the flames feeling his strength fading.  The genius could sense it too.  So he summoned his courage and crawled along the wall trying to get to any of the others.  After twenty feet he found Sora.

She like him was curled behind some twisted metal her eyes shimmering with a hint of fear.  "Are you all right?" he asked putting a comforting hand on her back getting a quick nod in response.  Another crash got her to look up "We need the others" she said.  Izzy knew she was right "They won't know to come back one of us will have to go".  The bearer of love didn't like this at all they were barely holding their ground as it was, having another one of them go would make things worse…yet it had to be done.  "Who's faster Birdramon or Kabuterimon?"

The young genius wished he had his laptop at that moment, if he had it he could have pulled out stats from their former battles.  But he didn't have it so he had to rely on himself.  Going deep into thought he blocked out the crashes and cackles coming from Maliki and Lady Devimon.  Hundreds of battles ran through his head as he compared the two side by side finally coming to a conclusion "Kabuterimon".

"Then go get them" she said in an authoritive voice pointing to the open hole we'll create cover for you "if Matt and Tai aren't with us get TK and Kari…if we're not here when you get back do everything in your power to stop Maliki where we failed".  Izzy gave her a determined nod climbing onto his digimon's back waiting for the signal.  Sora waited for another wave to pass before she made the cover "Everyone fire" she yelled at the top of her lungs only having to wait seconds before torpedoes, needles, and fire balls filled the room.

Genni watched as Izzy took off uttering a prayer to the ancients "Gods speed my boy" he said picking up a piece of debris to hurl at the demonic pair.  He may have that block but he wasn't about to just sit there and let them kill the chosen.

TK scanned the sky anxiously as the plume of smoke they flew toward grew bigger.  He was finding it hard to believe that his brother was doing so much damage over him even feeling it was his fault.  After all if he hadn't let Maliki inject him and protected Kari like he had promised none of this would have happened.  Angemon's voice forced him out of his thoughts with a start "We're getting closer hang on".  TK obeyed setting his sights on the charred ground for his golden haired brother.

"There" Kari cried pointing down to the tree line to the four figures working on destroying the beautiful forest that had belonged to Puppetmon.  Angewomon turned to go in at a lower angle wanting to have the element of surprise on their side…but Kari had other ideas.  "Taichi" she called at the top of her lungs stopping the attacks instantly.

The boys froze in place slowly turning as TK's voice followed hers "Yamato".  They came fully around their eyes glowing in a bloody fury faces white as snow.  The anger coursing through them was completely evident striking fear into the angel's hearts, yet they landed staying in front of their digidestined who again went against their wishes and ran to their brothers with open arms. 

Angewomon let out a cry taking off after Kari surprised how fast she was running "Kari please no" she pleaded suddenly slamming into something big, hard and white.  Dazed she felt Angemon's arms close around to in comfort and protection his helmeted eyes on what she had hit, Skull Greymon.  The two-skull digimon had moved in front of the charges protecting them from the holy threat affectively keeping the angles from getting to their own charges.

TK didn't hear his guardian's cries or notice the monsters who cut off his escape all he saw was his big brother and for the first time in his life his big brother needed him.  His young mind didn't sense any danger thought it was present.  "Matt" he called happily running full tilt latching onto his brother's leg burying his face in the soft cloth of his pant leg.  "I missed you Matt and see I'm okay.  Maliki was just trying to trick you".

Matt looked down at the little boy holding his leg narrowing his eyes as he did "Pathetic" he spat kicking TK off putting tears in the bearer of hopes eyes.  Matt however continued the verbal assault "Fools think they can trick me with this illusion, Takeru is dead and you whatever you are will die for trying to trick me".  The once bearer of friendship raised his hands summoning the dark power he had accepted.

Kari wasn't fairing much better going at Tai with the same approaching winding up in the same position of looking at a deadly ball.  Tears streamed down her face unable to believe the person before her was her brother.  The same brother who had watched over and protected her all her life.  "Tai its me Hikari" she pleaded "you taught me how to play soccer and hide mom's food in a napkin so I didn't have to eat it…please believe me…he gave us a shot I couldn't stop him".  She didn't know if it was the tears or the details but Tai's red eyes began to slowly fade into the comforting chocolate color she had always loved.

"Matt please" TK said seeing Kari's success went the same path "before you do this play your harmonica for me, the song you played before mom took me away".  Through the darkness light began to flicker in the blondes mind, a tortuous copy would never know that no matter how much digging Maliki had done.  TK saw the flicker in his eyes and took tentative steps forward wrapping his arms around his brother once more, this time not getting thrown off.

Color began to return to their faces and their legs gave way their arms enfolding their sibling's tears falling.  "Takeru" Matt sobbed holding him tight thanking everything that was good that he was still alive.  Tai too held Kari tight his eyes roaming over the havoc they had caused "We did all that" he said in horror feeling Kari squeeze him tighter in comfort.

"It will grow back and you can hardly blame yourselves," Angemon said approaching slowly hating to break the beautiful moment unfolding before him.  Koromon and Tsumamon were his and Angewomon's arms sleeping off the events of the day. 

"All that matters is you are now safe" Angewomon added noting the looks of confusion "I freed the others and they should be far from the lab by now".

Matt stood up still holding his brother "Then why is Izzy coming this way alone?"  No one could answer his question everyone forced to wait until he landed.  Izzy hit the ground running panic stricken "Your back" he said catching his breath for the first time in the digiworld not talking their ear off with an answer to their unasked question.  

After a few more lung fulls of air he was ready "Maliki and Lady Devimon have the others cornered and they can't hold out much longer…"

To Be Continued…


	5. 

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long but school started again and other ideas made their way into my head.  This is the final chapter in this little series of mine so I hoped you liked it, and if you did be sure to let me know.  

Hell's Hauntress and raine this is truly for you, I would have sent this to the scrapper long ago if you hadn't stepped in and I expected to see **more **of both your masterpieces soon.

Also raine, Kodachrome, and I are having a season 01 contest and if you want to enter just check out my profile page.

The disclaimers in chapter one if you need it.

Maliki pushed forward relentlessly firing folly after folly of his dark powers.  The children had fallen back as far as they could go; using the tattered remains of the control panels for cover.  Frustration was reining in his system though, there were only three digidestined, protected by three ultimates, he should have finished them ages ago.

A grunt from Lady Devimon told him she was thinking the same thing "Hold still you little brats" she shouted in frustration.  Ever since she had seen Angemon's heart truly belonged to another she had devoted herself fully to Maliki's cause vowing to kill the digidestined one by one.  The mental picture elicited a scream and a particularly violent wave of darkness into the panel hiding Joe.

The Bearer of Reliability screamed in shock as the protective barrier disintegrated right in front of his eyes.  Zudomon heard his partner cries moving his large body faster than ever before, sliding in right before the wave of darkness hit.  The great digimon fell back hard launching one last attack before turning back into Gomamon.  The small seal like digimon felt sweaty hands pick him up, shaking slightly from the nerves.  "You'll be okay," Joe said quietly ducking behind another consol with Sora.

"They others better get here soon" she said pushing her helmet down tighter "I don't think we can hold out much longer".  Joe could only nod while shielding his head.  

Not to far away the remaining digidestined knew that every second was a second their friends didn't have.  Matt's eyes were focused on the looming metal complex before them his arm wrapped tightly around TK, ensuring he didn't fall off.  TK clutched his arm tightly as if it was his lifeline assuring himself that Matt was in fact there and not going anywhere.  "Faster" Tai called as puffs of smoke began to billow out of the lab.

Metalgarurumon put on another burst of speed bringing them up alongside Izzy "How much longer?" Matt called over the wind.  Izzy's dark eyes met his the worry evident "I don't know Lady Devimon was in a full rage when I left…" No more words were needed as they buckled down for their final landing.

"No" Sora screamed running to Biomon's side as she crashed to the floor, the last of the guardians to fall.  Behind her Mimi cradled Palmon and Joe attempted to treat some of Gomamon's wounds.  As she arrived at her guardian's side cruel laughter filled the air "You are now mine" Maliki said lowering his hands "now who dies first".

The trio shrank back having nowhere else to go, any sort of cover had been destroyed.  Lady Devimon joined him rubbing her hands together "While none of you will really exact my revenge you'll be a nice warm up".  A dark ball of power formed between her palms crackling with its evil and lethal energy.  Without second thought she let it fly, aiming for the center of the group intending to take them all out in one shot.

The ball never hit its targets because a sword swatted it away.  A great sword belonging to Genni.  The ancient panted with the effort holding the glistening weapon like a bat acting as the absolute last line of defense "You will not harm these children" he said in a dangerous voice focusing on his brother.  Maliki took the challenge drawing his own sword while motioning for Lady Devimon to stay back, she heeded his wishes knowing the others were no threat deciding that the fireworks to come would be a lot more entertaining.

"Genni, my dear little brother why is it you challenge me when you know you can't win?" Maliki asked testing his sword "After all with the block in place you can't access any of your powers…how do you expect to defeat me?"

Genni didn't back down instead taking a step forward as if in a challenge "I don't need my powers for the powers of light will always overcome those of darkness no matter the odds…so you dear brother must prepare to meet your final end".  Maliki didn't give a vocal answer, answering instead with a violet thrust of the sword that would have beheaded Genni had he not blocked the blow.

Sparks flew as the two masters, one good one evil, locked themselves into a deciding battle.  While Lady Devimon watched with a casual interest, she after all could care less who won just as long as she got her revenge.  A shower of sparks got her attention as Genni ran his blade down that of his brothers, slicing deep into his hands.  Maliki cursed flipping his blade to the uninjured arm then jumping forward with a violent blow.  The blow caught Genni off guard earning him a slash in his upper arm and a seat on the floor.

He pushed himself back away from the advancing blade of his brother ignoring the cackles coming from the madman in the process.  "Dear brother I gave you so many chances to be on the winning team, yet to stayed with your feeble light…" Slowly he began to push the blade in ready to relish every moment.

Lady Devimon rolled her eyes as the rant continued and she pushed the urge to finish them both off deep down.  It was then an unseen wave of power passed through her body, a power she could place instantly.  "Maliki" she hissed spreading her wings "the other digidestined are almost upon us".  Both brothers stopped instantly looking at her with equally questioning eyes "I assure you all five are coming…I can sense their power".

Both ancients seemed to feel for the power instantly seeing she was right and while Genni wore a smile Maliki had a look of rage.  

"Kill those three now," he said beginning to move toward the weakened trio, prepared to do part of the job himself.  The chosen's digimon valiantly tried to get up only to fall seconds after, their partner scooping them into their arms as if hoping to spare them.  Genni however had no intention of letting them die and pulled himself up ignoring the steady flow of blood coming from his wounds.

His feeble body didn't want to move let alone pick up a sword…but the children had nowhere to go and nothing to protect them.  With as much of his fading strength he could muster he forced his feet into a run.  Every step was agony and his vision increasingly blurry.  He raised his sword above his head fighting the oncoming darkness, he could hear the panicked cries of the digidestined, and he felt as he thrust the sword into his brother's back.

Unconsciousness claimed Genni and he collapsed to the ground with his brother in a pool of blood.  

The dark angle and the digidestined saw every second happen as the feud between brothers was ended.  It was Lady Devimon who acted first taking advantage of the distraction to finish off three of the cursed children, after all with Maliki out of the way there was no one in her way.  Her eyes turned a darker shade of red as she opened her wings for the finishing blow "So much for the digidestined" she said coldly.

"Hand of Fate"

"Celestial Arrow"

The two attacks soared through the opening in the ceiling exploding at the dark angles feet, shoving her a few feet back, well away from her intended victims.  The angels appeared seconds after their attack had detonated cradling their digidestined in their arms.  Hate burned in Lady Devimon as her eyes fell on the female angel, she had taken her love from her and she would have to go.

Before she could get up three more figures soared in; Izzy, Tai, and Matt along with their digimon landed in front of the wounded.  Izzy let out a scream when he saw is beloved mentor lying in a pool of blood, by now it was hard to tell whom the dead one was.  The bearer of Knowledge ignored the danger running over felling Genni for a pulse.  It took only a matter of seconds for him to find it, a smile of relief crossing his face his attentions now on the dark angel.  

"This ends right now" Tai said standing at the forefront of the group "Surrender or we will defeat you…for good this time".  Lady Devimon scoffed at his words feeling the anger inside her growing, building up to something she hadn't experienced for years.  So she fed those emotions, her loneliness and betrayal into the mix sending her body into overdrive.

Her primal digivolving instincts were triggered and with a vicious cry she embraced the evil.  The evil rewarded her well as she felt her body growing by feet, a new mask covering her face, and new attack joining her arsenal.  Only when the transformation was complete did a single name enter her mind "Marine Lady Devimon".  That was who she was now, the greatest fallen angel to ever walk the digital world.

The children seemed unfazed, much to her displeasure, by her accomplishment yet she was ready to take them down.  "Fools" she boomed "I am more powerful than all of you combined so close your eyes and it will all be over".  

"Never" Matt shot she had caused him to attack the innocence of the digital world as well as his own precious little brother and for that she would never be forgiven "Metalgarurumon get her".  The iron wolf took off at his chosen's command followed closely by Wargreymon and Megakabuterimon.  Only Angemon and Angewomon hung back in case they should fall.

The trio surrounded her quickly launching their respective attacks at the same time, every one hitting right on target, each one having little affect.  She barely stumbled from the blows throwing her gigantic arm around to swat them away as if they were flies.  Wargreymon was caught in this first pass, slamming into the wall with a horrid crunch followed by his de-evolution.  

Tai made a run for his partner stopping when Sora's weak yet firm grip warned him.  "You'll just make matters worse by going out there" she said her voice tired and pained "stay here he'll be okay she won't go after a rookie right now".  The leader nodded sadly his eyes watching his partner carefully.

The dark angel congratulated herself on taking out one of the megas so quickly and now set her sights on Megakabuterimon.  He was the weakest of the remaining guardians but would be a bother none the less, besides she knew his digidestined was very smart and if left alone long enough would find a way to defeat her.  So she was going to give him something even more important to worry about.

She flexed her fingers in anticipation getting a feel for the new power that was coarsening through her veins.  Angemon made a run at her with his raised staff aiming for her head.  She slapped him away gently "Its not your turn right now my love" she cooed not even watching him hit.  Megakabuterimon came at her next getting a cruel smile to cross her face 'Like lambs to the slaughter'.  Bringing her arm back she let forth some of her new power "Shadow Fist" she cried sending a ball of crackling energy, darker than the darkest of nights, at the guardian on Knowledge.

Izzy saw the attack and who it was heading for letting out an anguished cry when there was nothing he could do to help.  Megakabuterimon too knew that the attack was coming and that he couldn't stop it, but he could do at least a little damage before going down.  "Horn Buster" cut through the air and the darkness hit him full force, draining his energy and sending him into rookie mode within the fraction of a second.  He crashed to the ground a few feet from where Maliki and Genni lay, unmoving.

Angewomon fell back keeping an eye on Kari who had huddled with her brother her mind finally clicking on what her dark counterpart was doing.  'She's picking us off one by one and Angemon will be the last' she thought soaring over to Angemon's side taking.  Marie Lady Devimon shot her a deadly look and continued to try and hit Metalgarurumon as he soared around her head launching his missiles every chance he got, hardly scratching her.

"She's picking us off one by one" Angewomon said following the battle with her eyes "and you'll be the last".  He nodded in agreement holding his arm as it bleed freely from hitting a shard of metal.  "I know" he said "we all need to attack and soon, I don't know how much longer we're going to last".  He flew up a little higher taking her hand in order to get her to follow.  "Next pass Metalgarurumon takes we join," he said, "give it everything you've got".

The angelic pair watched and waited and as the iron wolf flew past they gave their wings a mighty flap, arriving at his side "Shoot" they screamed in unison letting their holy attacks forth.  Pink and gold lights met with the ice blue of Metalgarurumon hitting the dark angel right in the chest.

TK huddled against Matt as he watched the battle with wide eyes, their first battle with Devimon coming back to him in vivid detail.  Everything was falling into place just as it had done before, the digimon were falling one by one and his was one of the last ones left.  Then he saw the three-left mount what seemed like their final pass.  "They're going in," Matt muttered tightening his hold on his baby brother.

The digimon indeed were going in and their combined attacks lit up the destroyed room for only the briefest of moments before exploding.  Marine Lady Devimon stumbled back and fell to the metal floor with a mighty crash.  The floor vibrated with the force and more chunks of metal fell from above forcing many of the digidestined to dive out of the way to avoid being crushed.

The trio hovered in the air watching the dark angel as they slowly lowered themselves to the ground.  She didn't move as they approached, joy growing in the digidestines hearts as the seconds ticked by.  Slowly the remaining digimon landed taking cautious steps toward the body.  She still didn't move and Angewomon slowly knelt down putting her gloved hand on the fallens shoulder.

Angewomon rolled her over screaming when a black, clawed hand clamped around her delicate throat pulling her off the ground.  She flapped her wings frantically trying to get away from the crushing grip.  Marine Lady Devimon cackled evilly as she rose looking down at the children as if they were ants.  "You fools" she boomed "those pathetic attacks don't stand a chance against me…my evil is unmatched".

Metalgarurmon let out a howl and raced for the captive angel fully intending to take Lady Devimon's arm off if necessary to get her out.  "No no my anxious friend" she said coldly pulling her prize away and her other arm around to launch another 'Shadow Wing' at him.  Her hitting streak continued and she hit the guardian of Friendship hard, and he joined the rest of the guardians on the ground in unconsciousness.  

Matt had to resist the urge to run forward to his friend, the only thing actually keeping him in place was TK.  He knew very well the battle with Devimon was now at the forefront of the boys mind and causing him to tremble.  "It's happening again" he whimpered quietly, tears unwillingly filling his eyes as his brother's hands closed on his shoulders in comfort.  "Don't worry," he said in a soothing voice before holding his breath to see what Lady Devimon decided to do next.

Kari too was on the verge of tears as she watched her guardian helpless in Lady Devimon's grasp.  Tai held her just as Matt was TK giving her comfort resisting the urge to cover her eyes.  "Don't worry" was all he could saw his eyes on the one remaining digimon, their last hope in this desperate situation, Angemon.  How many times had it come down to this, how many times must the youngest of the group take on the full weight of the battle.

They didn't have to wait long for her attention was turned on Angemon who had a stony expression on his face yet his hands gave away his fear.  The gloved hands were clutching the golden rod so hard one would swear the solid metal was being bent to fit the angels fingers.  He didn't move fearing if he did Angewomon would be hurt.

Finally the angel spoke his voice deep and authoritive voice "Let her go".  Silence followed his demand, everyone holding their breaths, the digimon below finally beginning to stir, opening their eyes to the dire situation.  But they didn't matter, after all they were powerless now and all they could do was watch.

Lady Devimon tightened her grip causing the angel to gasp for air and Angemon to fly a few feet forward.  "Why should I?" she asked coldly her bloody gaze boring down on him "You ripped my heart out, why shouldn't I take yours?  With all of you out of the way I can rule the digital world uncontested…but you will suffer the most for you have hurt me".

Angemon was seemingly unfazed by this yet desperation was in his voice "Its me you want" he said "so let the others go".  Her eyes didn't move from him and she threw Angewomon into him as hard as she could.  The two angels fell into a heap of wings cries coming from them as the fragile bones in one Angewomon's wings snapped.  Tears leaked from under her helmet and Angemon's loving arms closed around her.  Vaguely she could hear Kari screaming and trying to break free from her brother's grasp.

Marine Lady Devimon moved upon them raising both her hands "It was you I wanted" she said "but you made it clear you didn't want me so I will rid you both of my presence…then your friends will join you".  The 'Shadow Wing' began to form seemingly more menacing than ever as the black lightning slipped between her fingers.  "Good bye" she said cruelly.

"No!" TK screamed breaking free of his brothers hold throwing himself in front of the angels.  His blue eyes were defiant and still filled with tears his tiny arms barely covering them.  Angemon tried to push him away but with the injured Angewomon in his lap he couldn't reach.  Matt was in a state of panic trying to run to his brother tripping over metal and digimon along the way.  He had fully expected her to kill him instantly, thanking his lucky stars when she stopped to stare at the little boy.  

Her eyes lost their malevolent look for just a second before coming back full force.  Whatever attachment she had developed for the little boy was gone.  "Wait your turn," she said coldly.

He still refused to move, protecting his guardian as he had for him so many times "No your not a bad digimon and you don't want to do this" he said firmly with no waver in his voice.  The dark angel laughed making her ball ever bigger "Yes I do, I followed the powers of light and look where it got me…second fiddle to a madman and a broken heart.  I was much happier evil, spreading death and destruction.  I'm going back to that and you are all the first to die".  As if to make her point she let her energy fly, making it hit right at Matt's feet and blasting him back.

Takeru didn't move, flinch, or even seem to take notice that she had just attacked his beloved brother.  Bright blue yes now seemed lost and unfocused as Angemon's widened under his silver helmet.  An odd feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he hadn't felt since his battle with Piedmon.  Before him his chosen was beginning to glow and Angewomon was stirring.

He tried to hold her still but her soft voice stopped him "Look at the children" she breathed pulling herself up.  Angemon looked in shock as the crests manifested themselves on the digidestines chests, just as they had during the battle with Apoclimon, only this time it had very different results.  Takeru's voice came through the silence "Darkness cannot be allowed to rule the world" he said quietly.

It was that phrase that set everything off.  The light from the bearer of Hopes chest burst forth striking his guardian full force and as it had so many times before when hope was involved a miracle happened.  A cocoon of light formed around Angemon hiding him for only a few seconds before shattering like broken glass to reveal Magnangemon in his full holy glory.

Marine Lady Devimon shrunk back from the light realizing she had blown it, and like so many before her was going to lose…paying the ultimate price.  'If I'm going down I'll take one of them with me' she thought spreading her mighty wings she took flight putting her deadly pointed fingers forward, her sights on the bearer of Friendship.

Matt had recovered from the earlier attack and had resumed his desperate run to his brother's side.  He didn't see her coming but heard his friends calling for him to look out.  He looked up thinking TK was in danger instead seeing the dark angel coming for him.  It was then that TK's terrified cries reached his ears his heart stopping seeing there was no where to go.  He didn't want Takeru to see him to die, he didn't want to leave him, his friends, everything.  But with nowhere to go he could only close his eyes and wait.

"Matt" TK screamed tears spilling from his eyes as terror filled his very being.  Behind him he felt the brush of wind as Magnangemon took flight, one of his soft feathers gracing his cheek as he passed.  The purple blade of Excalibur blazed in a holy light filling the dark room with its light.  Everyone it touched felt their wounds heal and weary melt away, it was as if the days of torture had never been and the devastating attacks never hit.  The digimon forced themselves upon their elbows to get a better view of what was happening, Gabumon holding his breath in silent prayer for that was Matt's only hope.

"Darkness will plague this world no more," his deep baritone voice boomed, echoing off the shattered walls as if in a church "Gate of Destiny".

Lady Devimon didn't stop she was so close to getting one of the brats out of the way an nothing, angel or no was going to stop her.  She could see the fear in the boys eye now as she closed in and just as her 'blade' entered the tender flesh of her throat she was wrenched violently back by a force so powerful it would have pull in an entire army.

She flipped in mid air from the force enabling her to see her fate.  The golden ring written with ancient digi code rotated as it pulled her in, Magnangemon's figure holding the sword behind it.  His mouth was in a stern line, his eyes hidden by the mask but they no doubt were narrowed in contempt.  He flipped again and she could see the digidestined for what was to be her last time.  They had all gathered around Matt watching her with a mix of awe and hate as she was pulled in.  As her feet passed the threshold she felt a peace come over her that she had never known causing the first real smile she had ever had to cross her face.

Tai watched as the gate closed leaving nothing but empty air, as if it was never there.  Mangangemon fell to his knee and devolved into Patamon, the tiny creature panting for breath as the short but important battle took its toll.  

The leader couldn't believe it was over, after everything they had been through they had survived once again.  This reality was apparently setting in with the others as tears of relief and cries of joy.  Overcome with that joy Tai gathered Kari into his arms twirling her around in the air getting her to giggle with delight.  Matt was doing the same with TK "That was amazing TK" he said proudly "my brother the little hero".

Izzy let go of Sora after their quick embrace a horrid thought suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks, Genni.  Forgoing the celebration he scurried to where his mentor had fallen just in time to see the last of Maliki's body fade away.  The fact that Genni was still there was a good sign as he fell to his knees gently rolling the ancient over.

Genni's dark eyes were opening and blinking in surprise "You did it?" he asked/stated slowly sitting up.  "Well done, very well done…"

"Why did you bring us into a trap?" Mimi asked immediately still holding Palmon.

He sighed "I didn't call you here to fight Maliki, I called you here because I found a way to lock out darkness.  Maliki just found me first I thought he had been locked away, but he came back and it was too late to stop you…I'm sorry".

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Sora said soothingly "there was nothing you could do and it turned out just fine in the end".

"And" Joe jumped in "you just said you have a way of stopping it from ever happening again".

Now a look of sadness made its way one his face as he stood heading for the door, gesturing for the children to follow.  They did and he continued in a solemn voice "Its not that easy, while you have the power to stop evil from entering the digital world it will require a sacrifice on your parts".  He heard various gasps but no one said a word "You must give up the power of your crests to create the protective barrier, and its not only you children that must make the sacrifice the digimon will sacrifice their ultimate and mega forms".

Silence followed that last statement and the entire group sat on the soft grass at the top of the hill "This is a choice I can not make for you and whatever you decide will be okay with me".

He had expected them to talk it over not answer right away "This world have been through so much already" Kari said scratching Gatomon behind the ears absentmindedly.  TK picked up "Our friends live here, we can't let them down".  Izzy nodded in agreement "This world have given us more than you will ever know and we owe it everything".  "Besides the powers will never leave us" Joe said with a faint smile thinking of all he had learned and grown over their time in the mysterious world.  "You taught us that," Mimi added gently.  Sora smiled "You taught us so many things and gave the best friends we ever had".  "Friends who loved and protected us as we saved their world" Matt said.  "And they would do the same for us in a heartbeat" Tai finished.

With those quick and simple statements the digidestined stood forming a perfect circle and closing their eyes in concentration.  Genni didn't know what to say instead stepping back as the children began to glow and their powers float into the sky.

The End

A/N: Well there it is all finished, finally.  I know it was bad but don't kill me.  Any reviews are appreciated and welcome.  I'm off to work on other projects and as always suggestions are always welcome.  


End file.
